User blog:Do The Roar/How this wiki was created
This wiki has now been in existence for over 6 months, so I feel that I should explain why I created this wiki, and how I got the information on it. In 2011, I noticed that Justin Bieber was becoming very popular, and that everyone was infatuated with him. This really annoyed me, since I felt that he really didn't deserve that much attention. On January 19, 2012, I was walking through a forest when I stumbled upon an unusual hole in the ground. I started digging deeper, and then I jumped into the hole. I found myself inside a bizarre laboratory, with scientists running around everywhere. I walked up to the nearest scientist, and asked him where I was. He told me that this was a secret underground government laboratory, and they were working for a secret government agency called the Celebrity Research Center (CRC). He then told me that the CRC had a pet dinosaur, and they needed help taking care of him. He asked me if I could possibly be interested in the job. I loved dinosaurs, so I instantly said yes. The scientist then made me sign an official government contract promising not to reveal to anyone anything about the CRC or my job. After I signed the contract, the scientist told me the story of how the CRC was created. He told me that, in September 2009, Justin Bieber had murdered someone named Nick Koolyotix, and the government had then decided that there needed to be a government agency to prevent celebrities from doing bad things. In October 2009, they created the CRC to fulfill this function. Two years later, in June 2011, Bieber went to Colorado to build a nuclear bomb and kill all life on Earth, but was eaten by a dinosaur before he could build the bomb. And six months later, in December 2011, Miley Cyrus also went to Colorado to try to build the bomb, but was eaten by the same dinosaur. The CRC then kept the dinosaur as a pet. His name was Sparky. I was stunned. I couldn't believe that the government had been hiding so much information from the public for so long. For the next two years, I kept working at my secret job. However, by the end of 2013, I had decided that it was wrong for the government to hide so much useful information from the public, and that I needed to do something about it. On January 11, 2014, I created the Celebrity Deaths Wiki. As of July 21, 2014, this wiki is home to 51 articles. While at first glance, this might seem like quite an impressive number (especially in light of the fact that the wiki has only been operational for 6 months), I feel compelled to note that this is, indeed, only the beginning. There is still plenty of additional information to be integrated into the wiki, and in reality, the wiki will probably never be completely finished. But I don't care. Maintaining this site is so fun that I don't think I'll ever even want to be finished, anyway. In conclusion, the past 6 months have been an incredibly titillating adventure for me, and I hope all the other citizens of this world can enjoy it, as well. I will be publishing several more articles in the coming months, and honestly, I predict that there will probably be at least 20–30 more articles published on this site before the end of 2014. So keep watching this site, and always remember that SPARKY IS OUR HERO!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts